<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knives’ Mortal by Marley_Millions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617830">Knives’ Mortal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Millions/pseuds/Marley_Millions'>Marley_Millions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(My) Immortal: The Web Series, Trigun (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Cursed, Humor, M/M, Parody, Simp, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, canon-typical misspelling, crossover no one asked for, simping, wtf am i doing with my life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Millions/pseuds/Marley_Millions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My Immortal but with Trigun characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legato Bluesummers/Millions Knives, Millions Knives/Vash the Stampede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Lights_Vash/gifts">Neon_Lights_Vash</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/severalspoons/gifts">severalspoons</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Special fangs (get it, coz my master Knives has sharp teth) 2 gf (ew not in that way) Elendira, bloodysteak666 4 doing Master’s biddin wif da story and spelling. U rok! Master Knives ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! KNIVES ROX!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Legato Worth’less Obsessive Extra Bluesummers and I’m into BDSM, music and have blue hair (dis is why my master named me) with light streaks and blood red tips that reaches my neck and warm golden eyes and a lot of human garbage tell me I’m nothing like my master (AN: if u don't know who my master is get da hell out of here!). I’m not a superior being but I wish I was because my master is a major fucking superior hottie. I'm a simp but my will to live is nonexistent. I have pale white skin. I'm also a killer, and I go to an assassin school called The Ark on Gunsmoke where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a servant (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly white and black. I love my master and he makes all my clothes. For example today I was wearing a white coat with matching socks and a pair of black leather gloves, black fishnets under my coat and black combat boots. I don’t wear black makeup because I wanna be like my master. White and pure only. I was walking outside The Ark. It was sunny and dry so there was no rain, which I was very unhappy about. A lot of worthless human garbage stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.</p><p>"Legato!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Master Knives! </p><p>"Yes Master?" I asked.</p><p>"Nothing." he said coldly.</p><p>But then, I realized Vash the Stampede wasn’t suffering enough and I had to go away.</p><p>AN: This is good! U ARE garbage!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You vermin preps. Lmao this is really dumb, but it’s a fun little distraction whenever I wanna do something even dumber than usual! Future chapters will be posted at random!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Worthless bloodsteak666 doin my master’s bidding wif da chapta! BTW vermin preps stop flaming ma story ok!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was windy and dry again this time. I sat on the edge of my bed and drank some of my master’s wine from a bottle he gave me. My bed was white and the sheets were a lavender with black lace on the ends. I got out of my bed and took of my giant Evanescence t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a white leather coat, a skull necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of knife earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy man bun.</p><p>My friend, Crimson (AN: Elendira dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length blond hair with red streaks and opened her ocean-blue eyes. She put on her GreenDay t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots with the heels being actual long nails. We put on our makeup (white foundation and white everything.)</p><p>"I saw you simping for Master Knives yesterday!" she said mockingly.</p><p>"Yes." I said, glaring.</p><p>"Do you like Master Knives?" she asked as we went out of the Gung-Ho Guns common room and into the Superior Hall.</p><p>"I’m the only one who could serve him!" I shouted.</p><p>"If you say so!" she exclaimed. Just then, Master Knives walked up to me.</p><p>"Hmph." he said.</p><p>"Master..." I replied flirtily.</p><p>"Guess what." he said.</p><p>"What?" I asked.</p><p>"Midvalley is having a concert in July." he told me.</p><p>"Finally, a group of humans worth listening to!" I screamed. I can tolerate Midvalley. They are my favorite band, besides Evanescence.</p><p>"You will accompany me." he said.</p><p>I bowed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: YOU WORTHLESS HUMANS! STOP FLAMMING DA STORY GARBAGE PREPS OK! I SUPPOSE I SHOULD THX AGEN ELENDIRA!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the night of the concert I put on my white lace-up boots with no heels. Underneath them were ripped white fishnets. Then I put on a white leather suit with all this blood splatter stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms under the suit. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky like Master Knives’. I felt a little depressed then, so I broke one of my fingers. I read a depressing book while I used threads to move it and I listened to some of Midvalley’s mixtapes. I painted my nails white and put on TONS of white eyeliner this time. Then I put on some white lipstick. I put on foundation even though I was pale anyway. I ate some human steak so I was ready to go to the concert.</p><p>I went outside. Master Knives was waiting there in front of his SEEDs ship shuttle. He was wearing a Humans Suck t-shirt (they would sell them at the show too), baggy white dress pants, white nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: Only superior kewl beings wer it ok!).</p><p>"Master..." I said in a depressed voice.</p><p>"Legato." he said back. We walked into his shuttle (the license plate said Plants Rlz) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Evanescence and Midvalley’s mixtapes. We both drank wine. When we got there, we both hopped out of the shuttle. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and stood still as we listened to Midvalley and his band.</p><p>"You come in hot, you're covered in metal<br/>
They're all so sad you've arrived<br/>
The doctor mends your bones, hands you to your master<br/>
He traps you in a coffin, imprisoning you into this life." sang Midvalley as he also played his horn thing (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).</p><p>"Midvalley is quite the performer." I said to Master Knives, pointing to the human as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.</p><p>Suddenly Knives was brooding.</p><p>"Have I offended you, Master?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.</p><p>"Nothing can compare to YOU!" I said.</p><p>"Of course" said Knives confidently and he put his arm around me all possesive like.</p><p>"Yes." I said. "I don't even care for Midvalley and he's going out with fucking Wolfwood. I fucking despise that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of his ugly crooked nose and stupid unexessarily huge cross (not his penis pervs. Just cuz he a priest dat dosnt men he a perv??)</p><p>The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Master Knives. After the concert, we drank some wine and asked Midvalley to kill the humans around us before we left. We got Midvalley concert tees. Master Knives and I crawled back into the shuttle, but Master Knives didn't return to The Ark, instead he drove the car into… his recreation room!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: I sed stup flaming ok Legato’s name is Letago nut Gary su OK! KNIVES IS SECRETLY SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok! Red the mango!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Master!" I shouted. "What are your plans?”</p>
<p>Master Knives didn't answer but he stopped the flying shuttle and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.</p>
<p>"Master?" I asked cautiously.</p>
<p>"Legato?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Yes?" I whispered.</p>
<p>Master Knives leaned in extra-close and I looked into his superior aqua eyes (he wasn’t wearing color contacts) which revealed so much hidden depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel scared anymore.</p>
<p>And then… suddenly just as I Master kissed me aggressively. Master Knives climbed on top of me and we started to bite each other against a tree. He took of my coat and I asked if I could take of his clothes. I even took of my boxers. Then he put his superior thingie into my inferior you-know-what and we did it for the first time.</p>
<p>"Master! Master! Master! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. The first ever since my childhood. We started to kiss everywhere and our pale bodies became all warm. And then….</p>
<p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PLANTFUCKERS!"</p>
<p>It was…. Dr. Conrad!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a vermin prep garbage! Da only reson Conrad yelled as Master Knives is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil my master get five good revoiws!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Conrad made and Master Knives and I follow him. He kept shouting at us calmly.</p><p>"Knives hates humans!" he shouted.</p><p>I started to cry depressing tears down my pallid face. Knives didn’t comfort me. When we went back to the castle Dr. Conrad took us to Chapel and Luida who were both looking very angry.</p><p>"They were having sexual intercourse in the recreation room!" Dr. Conrad yelled in an weirded out voice.</p><p>"Why would you, of all people, do such a thing?" asked Luida.</p><p>"Why would you?" demanded Chapel.</p><p>And then Knives shouted. "BECAUSE I TOLERATE HIM!"</p><p>Everyone was quiet. Dr. Conrad and Luida still looked mad but Chapel said. "Fine. Very well. You two should rest."</p><p>Knives and I went upstairs while the others watched us.</p><p>"You’re fine, Legato.” Knives stated.</p><p>"Yes, Master. I am." I lied. I went to the worthless dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut white floor-length leather suit with red lace all around it and black boots. When I came out….</p><p>Knives was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna kill by Midvalley. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he eventually went back into his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lmao it like... I hate having the urge to fix continuity shit in this, but like that’s what makes this a stupid story. Yes, Legato may sound like Knives often, but in the manga he wanted to be like Knives, so he’s gonna sound a bit like em. Why am I even trying to explain myself?!?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: shjt up garbage prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give my master goood revows!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day I woke up on my bed. I put on a white masculin Scottish skirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with gray skulls all over it and boots that were brown. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two knives in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with white.</p><p>In the Superior Hall, I ate some Human Flakes cereal with vermin blood instead of milk, and a glass of wine blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my manly skirt.</p><p>"Worthless garbage!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a superior Plant with spiky blond hair with red streaks in it. He didn't have yellow glasses anymore and now he wasn’t wearing contact lenses just like Master Knives and there was a donut scar on his forhead. He had a manly blond stubble on his chin. He had a sexy French accent. He looked exactly like my master, who looked likes young Cary Elwes. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like the explosion in July City only I'm a worthless human so I can’t do that you garbage.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.</p><p>"Hmph. Who are you?" I demanded.</p><p>"My name's Vash Saverem, although most people call me Plant these days." he grumbled.</p><p>"Why?" I exclaimed.</p><p>"Because I’m a Plant, like my brother." he admitted.</p><p>"Well, I am an inferior breed." I confessed.</p><p>"No.” he whimpered.</p><p>"Yeah." I roared.</p><p>We sat down to talk for a while. Then Master Knives came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: wel ok u garbage im only writting dis cuz I got 5 Knives god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I yoI wrote TIN god comets bout my mastr!! STO FLAMING OR ILL KILL U! Letago isn't a Gary Sue ok he isn't perfect HE’s A HUMAN! n he has problemz hes suicideal 4 Knives sake!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knibes and I held our pale white hands with white nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing white ribbone rings on my nails in white nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Gare Sue 2 u?). I waved to Plant. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes, like mine. Hate it. He has Knibes’ eyes! Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with knibes. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…</p><p>It took a whil for Knibes to touch me with gloved hands and we started frenching passively when he wanted to and we took off each others clothes reluctantly. He kinda felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my white coat and he took off his pants. My inferior penis was nothing comparble to his. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his superior thingy in my butt and we HAD SUPERIOR SEX. (c dat isnnt stupid?)</p><p>"Oh Master, Master!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Knibes arm. It was a white feather. On it in times new Roman writing were the words… Vash!</p><p>I was so angry, but I couldn’t show it.</p><p>"Master..." I shouted calmly, jumping out of the bed.</p><p>"As if you are anything comparable to my brother," Knives said. I knew too much.</p><p>"I understand. I am inferior,” I whispered. "You probably need to be away from my filth now!"</p><p>I put on my clothes all sadly and then wandered out. Knives crossed his arms and he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what that should’ve been mine but I was too sad to care. I sauntered out and did so until I was in Plant’s classroom where he was having a lesson with Chapel and some other people.</p><p>"PLANT SAVEREM, YOU SONEOFABITCH!" I yelled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>